


first steps {You had me at hello - snippet 1}

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Series: You had me at hello series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Original Character - Freeform, pure fluff, sanvers baby, sofia sawyer-danvers, you had me at hello series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: So i've seen this pic of Floriana Lima with a baby and i HAD to do this!The pic is this one https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NOHpCMVNpanJ6Yzg/view?usp=sharingAnd this is just a snnipet, it can be read alone or as part of You had me at hello (it's better if you read You had me at hello first, tho lol)I made this to my angel-friend Barbs <3





	first steps {You had me at hello - snippet 1}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/gifts).



_you know that moment in life when you look at what you’ve got and just smile with your whole body? this is that moment for me. i’m looking at the love of my life playing with our baby daughter… they’re giggling laid on the floor. Maggie’s blowing Sofia’s belly and making these funny sounds and Sofia just adores it. she looks at Maggie like she had hung the stars up in the sky, i guess i look the same when i look at her._

_unable to hold myself, i grab my phone snap a picture. it looks beautiful, almost as magical as the moment itself. and then Maggie sits on the floor and grabs Sofia’s hands so she could have support and walk. they’re still giggling and Maggie’s telling sweet nothings and encouraging our daughter to take a few steps. i snap another picture and Maggie lets Sofia’s hands go. for our surprise, she takes three steps on her own and then falls to the floor laughing at herself and looking at Maggie like she knew she just did something exquisite. Maggie has tears in her eyes and before she could compliment Sofia, she calls my name desperately, realizing a little latter that i had been there the whole time._

_we walk towards Sofia and cover her with kisses, hugs and compliments. she usually doesn’t like this much affection from both me and Maggie at the same time, but today she doesn’t mind and just giggles. later, Maggie’s still sat on the floor with our baby trying to make her walk alone again and i take another picture… in this one, they’re both looking at me. Sofia has the most beautiful smile in the world and Maggie… Maggie has her eyes almost closed from how big her smile is, her dimples are in full display and all i can think is how amazing it feels to have a REAL, FULL and HAPPY life._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya'll liked it :)
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
